


Roses are red, violets are purple.

by Dumbassv2



Series: BMC Stuff (mostly Jeremy and Michael) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fanwork of Fanwork, Farra's a bitch, Fluff, Let's kill her off, M/M, Man we love hurting Michael, Self Harm, Such a bitch, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, i mean what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: An au for https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928214/chapters/37136906Check it out! It's really great!This is like a version where everyone already knows that people get flowers when their soulmates are hurt. They just thought flowers would appear out of nowhere, and you'd be able to hold them. Not flowers growing on you.





	1. Oh Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm some bad shit is happening to the boios.

_They were surrounding Jeremy. These flowers growing around him, caging him into a small spot on the grass. Tears were flowing down his face. He can't escape. He can't breathe. Someone, help._

Jeremy woke up, panting. "What the fuck." He mumbled, trying to figure out why he had that dream. Was it a sign of fear? What's going on? Flowers are related to... Related to soulmates! What if his soulmate is in trouble? What if he's the cause of it? What if-

"Ow!" He felt a prick in his arm. He looked at it, rolling his sleeves up to look at what happened. "What the fucking fuck." Some sort of flower was growing on him. Another. So many started to grow. It felt like someone stabbing him, over and over again. "M-make it stop... someone." He tried to say, but a flower started to grow inside his neck.

No. No no no no. He can't be dying right now! What was the last thing he said to Michael? Wait. Michael was supposed to be at his house. They were having a sleepover. He started choking. "M--Mi-ack-al!" He could barely speak, and when he did, it hurt him even more. Like thorns were pricking through him. Petals were filling up his throat, he tried to cough them out, but they were stuck to their flowers.

He's sobbing so much. He can't breathe. He's going to die, oh god. He's going to die and it's not even his fault. It's not because he's old. It's not because he killed himself. It's because he couldn't help his soulmate. Huh, I guess it IS his fault. Oh, Go-

**_THUMP_ **

What was that? Jeremy hasn't died yet. What was it? The flowers stopped growing. What's going on? He struggled to get out of his bed and then he found... Michael. Outside of his doorway. Michael mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry.' then passed out, at least, Jeremy hoped he had just passed out. There had been a lot of blood on Michael's arms... and... neck.

Jeremy dialled 911and tried to explain with the flowers in his mouth. He put tons of stuff around Michael's neck for a chance of him even surviving. He could've helped Michael. He could have stopped this all.

_TIMESKIP BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW MEDICAL THINGS WORK_

The two had been in hospital beds next to each other. "H-hey M-Mi-ack-al." "I-I'm so sorry. This is all my f-fault, Jeremy." "Don't speak too much, that could hurt you more, and it's not your fault." "B-but, if it wasn't for me, neither of us would be here!" "M-M-Michael, it's n-ack-not y-your f-f-ack-ault."

The door opened. The boys stayed quiet. "Michael! Jeremy! Are you two doing better? Oh, thank God you're awake! I'll have to tell Siha!" "H-He-y m-om." Resca didn't seem to notice her son talking, "Oh, and Jeremy! There's still a few roots left, so that's why you'll be coughing on your throat."

Then, silence. It was filling up the room. "Y-you two probably need some time, I'll go get Siha! Eheheh." She left the room, leaving the two boys alone, but a doctor came back in before anyone said anything.

He was mumbling something. It sounds she's complaining. I think. Another person pushed Jeremy's bed away. "What do you  _mean_ the roots are stuck in his vocal chords?" "I'm sorry, Miss. This patient will take a bit longer than we intended." "Uh, yeah, you think?" She seemed kind of young, Jeremy couldn't get a good look at her before he passed out, though.

So now it's just... Michael in the hospital.


	2. Michael in the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor boy Michael's sad and lonely.

Michael was just... there. In a hospital bed. Alone. Without Jeremy... his soulmate. 

Michael always hated the word "soulmate" because he never believed he was soulmates with Jeremy. People always said they were, even his own mothers! He always denied it, saying Jeremy was straight. He had to be straight, he would've told Michael by now if he wasn't.

Was it just... platonic soulmates? Are those a thing? Yeah... I think there are. Michael wished it was just normal soulmates where they were just in love and this was great news to them. This just made things harder, now Michael has to deal with the fact that Jeremy's never gonna love him, AND the fact he can't even cut any more without hurting Jeremy.

Why do soulmates even  _exist?!_ Is it some sort of magic mistake? 'Cause fuck whoever made it! Jeremy didn't confess or anything, he couldn't have been in love with hi- wait. Michael didn't confess, either. 

'No... He would've at least told me he was bi or some shit if he was into me. That's obvious.' Michael just wanted to sleep after that. He can't, though. Such a failure, can't even do simple things, like sleeping.

"Ow." A prick in Michael's throat stayed there. Luckily for him, the flowers were growing outside of his throat, not in it. This time, Michael had to deal with Jeremy's pain, well, Jeremy was probably passed out by now. 'I deserve this for putting Jeremy in tons of pain, anyways.' Michael just stayed there, thinking of how horrible of a soulmate he is to Jeremy until the door was opened again.

"Hey, Mikey!~" A girl with several fake tattoos on her cheeks and bleached hair walked into the room with purple clothes. "I was worried you were going to die, so I wore purple instead of pink! Look at how nice I am to my favourite soulmate!" She finally looked at Michael, and her lip-gloss filled smile dropped. "Are those... flowers... coming out of you?"

"Farra, w-we al-ow-ready decided that w-we weren't so-ow-ulmates. You l-literally got seven c-ow-uts and I got no flowers f-from them." Michael tried to explain to her that she wasn't his soulmate, but she acted like he couldn't hear him. Farra always did this. "I don't remember slitting my throat today... Am I internally bleeding?!"

Michael sighed in annoyance, "I have a different soulmate, you dumbass!" Farra paused, then looked at Michael again in annoyance. "Don't be silly, my Mikey is  _my_ Mikey! Now let's get those flowers off of you and get rid of those stupid flowers!" She started to search through her purse and finally found a small dagger. Where did she get that, anyway?

She cut the flowers off, one by one. "There we go! Good thing these aren't growing  _inside_ your throat or the roots would stay in there!" She was going to laugh a bit, but someone started to talk to her.

"M'am, our visitor times are over now. Please go back." "Go back?! He's my soulmate! I have to take care of my little Mikey!" "M'am, his soulmate had to have surgery after 'your little Mikey' had committed a failed suicide attempt." Farra groaned in annoyance, "Bye bye, my little Mikey!" 

The lady who escorted her out mumbled something along the lines of, "At least close the damn door." and Michael fully agreed with her. He hated Farra so much, she always came into his life at the wrong times, when he found out he was gay, she started calling him her soulmate! When he finally told her, she called it a phase.

You see, Farra was a daughter of a woman named Rosetta. Rosetta was friends with Michael's moms. She always stayed away from Michael, he never knew why. Farra was the  _complete_ opposite, but you could probably tell by now. Michael always wished she would just be like her mom and stay away from Michael. 

Although, without Farra, Michael would still be thinking about Jeremy right now and wouldn't be able to sleep right now. So thanks, Farra! You actually helped him by being annoying for once!


End file.
